


Symbiote's Action

by PaperFox19



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash has become Agent Venom, he was getting the chance to work with Spiderman his hero. His symbiote sensed unique feelings inside him and began to act on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiote's Action

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Symbiote’s Action

Flash has become Agent Venom, he was getting the chance to work with Spiderman his hero. His symbiote sensed unique feelings inside him and began to act on them.

-x-

Agent Venom was sparring with Spiderman, this was a dream come true for Flash. He’d been a fanboy of Spiderman for years and now not only was he training with Spiderman he got to work with him on missions. He wanted to prove he was useful he had great respect for the man but the symbiote sensed more than just respect for the red and blue hero.

Spiderman dodged one of his punches and he flipped back launching a web assault. The symbiote took this chance and launched his own special webbing, they met and Agent Venom was able to pull Spiderman to him. “That was a good move.”

“Thanks,” he says and although Spiderman couldn’t see it he was blushing. The symbiote made his move as it pulled back from Flash’s body, taking his clothing with him leaving the blonde naked and exposed, his thick 6 inch long penis rising up in it’s semi hard state. “What the heck!” he gasped and tried to cover himself but the symbiote kept his arms still.

He blushed as he was exposed before his hero, and as embarrassing as it was he was enjoying it as his cock grew to full arousal. ‘Oh man, oh man what’s happening?’

“Um Flash I’m gonna go, I won’t tell anyone about this.” He backs up only to be grabbed by the symbiote, it’s long tendrils coil around his legs and binds his wrists. “What’s going on!?” he gasped. More tendrils come forward and begin to strip Spiderman of his costume, leaving him in only his mask.

“Wow Spiderman your hot!” he says, without thinking eyeing up his sexy body. Strong arms, firm pecs and rock hard abs. ‘He’s a brunette, holy crap he’s hung!’ he thinks as his gaze meets the male’s crotch and catching a glimpse of his strong legs.

Yes Spiderman aka Peter Parker was hung at 9 inches long and a nice girth. His cock begins to rise from being nude in front of the other male. The symbiote wanted to help as more tendrils slink over and begin to tease the male’s nipples. “Flash!” Spiderman moaned as his nips were assaulted. He gained some composure. “You better knock this off.”

“It’s not me I swear!” he gasps out, his own body wasn’t spared as tendrils tease his own nipples. Once both males were fully erect the symbiote forced them together, they moaned as their cocks and balls met with each other. “Ohhh!” the moans echoed the training room.

Their bodies were helpless as the symbiote moved them against each other, the friction between their manhoods felt great. Spiderman couldn’t believe this, this was Flash the guy who’s bullied him since like forever, he may have been Spiderman’s fan boy but not Peter Parkers.

Now here he was naked and rubbing dicks with him. To make things worse the two began leaking pre cum, he blamed the nipple teasing if anything. The symbiote tendrils flicked and rubbed their perky buds. Not only that tendrils slithered to their crotches and encased their dicks and added extra friction between them and making sure to press and rub their balls together.

Flash was clearly enjoying himself, his expression was one full of lust and joy, the poor guy was drooling. “Fuck Spiderman I’m gonna cum!”

‘Damn me to!’ he mentally cursed. It was too late to do anything about it now, Flash came first shooting his load all over Spiderman, and his senior hero followed, shooting long thick ropes of cum all over Flash, hitting his face pecs and abs. As their releases subsided they coated their dicks with each other’s essence.

The symbiote slid over both of them cleaning them up as they came down from their high. Before the black ooze could clean his face, Flash licked his cum covered lips, and shuddered with joy at the taste. “Look Flash I won’t tell anyone about this if you won’t.”

“Huh…oh yes, I’ll keep it a secret.” He says smiling. ‘No one would believe it anyway.’ Flash looked as Spiderman stood up. “Um…do you think we could do this again?”

Peter was quiet about that, his angel and devil mini mes perched on his shoulder. They both had their opinion on the matter, but agreed on one thing. “Yes, we can definitely do it again.” He leaned in close to whisper. “Next time I’ll take you so be sure to train your ass for me.” His tone was deep and sexy, and Flash shivered.

“I will I promise I will!” Peter collected his suit and got dressed, he needed to hit the security room and delete all the footage that just happened. Flash ordered the symbiote to reform, and it obeyed and he became Agent Venom again, only with one new addition. The symbiote had memorized Peter’s cock and recreated it, Flash’s ass was stuffed full with a dildo in the exact shape and size of Spiderman’s penis.

To make things better or worse depending on your view the symbiote shot a tentacle down into his penis, working his pipe as the toy nudged his prostate. Agent Venom moaned as he was assaulted with pleasure with every step he took and when he came the symbiote sucked up his sperm and emptied it into his ass. ‘Oh man this is great, not only will I be ready for him I’ll be lubed to man you really know what I want don’t you?’ the symbiote of course said nothing, but he could tell it was happy.

End


End file.
